the_olde_worldefandomcom-20200215-history
Karl 6. (Kejser af Imperiet)
Karl Franz Wilhelm Ferdinand Laurentius(f. 245 5E) bedre kendt under sit uformelle navn Karl-Franz, Karl d.6 eller under sit epitet Karl den Dristige er den nuværende kejser af det Hellige Sigmaritiske Imperium, og sandsynligvis den Gamle Verdens mægtigste mand. Han er den 10. kejser fra huset Laurentius og har regeret Imperiet i 14 år siden 269 5E. Karl-Franz er en værdsat og intelligent hersker. Han er en hæderkronet hærfører, men samtidigt en stor elsker af kunst, især musikken betager ham meget. Der går dog fæle rygter om den elskede regent, skulle foretrække sine mandlige rådgiver og venner lidt for meget, især musikeren Musammu Surmante tilbringer Karl Franz meget tid med. Ungdom Karl Franz kom til verdenen i Altdorf , hvor han tilbragte de første år af sit liv. Hans far besluttede dog at sende ham til Nassau, da han frygtede for den inflydelse det hektiske og glamoreuse liv i det Imperielske hof. Her blev den unge Karl Franz oplært af Imperiets klogste lærde. Ludwig Schwarzhelm overså Karl Franz sikkerhed og oplærte ham i kamp og krigsfærdigheder. Han blev oplært af sin onkel Joachim Laurentius, hertug af Nassau og vicekonge af Palatinatet, i at regere, opførsel i hoffet og de imperielske love. Han blev oplært i matematik og naturvidenskab af Professor Mengele og i teologi og den imperielske historie af selvste Storteogonisten Cornelius 6.. I en alder af femten begyndte han at rejse rundt i Imperiet sammen med Johann von Rantzau, marskallen for det første kejserlige armeekorps, og den daværende stormester af Rigsgarden, Bohemond Saxe-Hilburghausen. Her forsvarede de Imperiets grænser og opretholdte Luitpolds kontrol over Imperiet. Her mødte Karl Franz mange af de fyrster, hertuger, grever og konger, som senere ville blive hans vassaller. Blot efter halvandet år hvor Karl Franz havde rejst rundt med sine læremestre blev han gjort til ridder af Bohemond efter at have vist sit værd i kamp flere gange og ledet en hær til sejr i Femårskrigen. Kejser af Imperiet Karl-Franz blev udråbt til Kejser af Imperiet i 269 5E efter sin fars død, og blev allerede testet da det Nordlige Imperiet var splittet i den Nordlige Syvårskrig og året efter da den Tredje tileanske Krig brød ud. Allerede her vist han sine store egenskaber inden for diplomati og krigsførsel. Han var en af hoved mæglerne under den Nordlige Syvårskrig og var med til at lede sine hære til sejr i Tilea. Siden da har han vist de samme egenskaber i de andre konflikter og krige som har hærget Imperiet og de omkringliggende riger. Karl-Franz har igennem hele hans regeringstid prøvet at allierer sig med de mange kurfyrster eller spille dem ud mod hinanden så de ikke har kunnet skabe en stærk opposition, især har Karl-Franz et anstrengt forhold med rigets to næst mægtigste herskere, Maximilian 5. af Bacchien og Leopold 3. af Middenland, som begge gerne så sig selv, som Karl-Franz efterfølger. Personlighed Fulde Titel Karl-Franz er ikke kun blot kejser af Imperiet eller konge af Palatinatet, men besidder et utal at titler, navne, ordner osv. Det er derfor vigtigt at når han skal tiltales og præsenteres, at han bliver gjort dette med sin fulde titel, som er: Hans Kejserlige Majestæt Karl den Sjette af sit Navn, af det Hæderkronede Hus Laurentius, af Gudernes Nåde Hellig Kejser til Sigmars Imperium, Evigt Ophøjet, Herre til den Gamle og den Nye Verden, Konge til Palatinatet, til Principatet og til Dominatet, Konge til Tilea, til Aurelien, til Columbien, til Franconien, til Middenland, til Pierien, til Østen, til Vesten og til det Oceaniske Hav, Storfyrste til Altdorf og til Marienburg. Storhertug til Westerlandet. Hertug til Aachen, til Basel, til Brabant, til Lausanne, til Nedre Lothringen, til Øvre Lothringen, til Kärnten, til St. Gallen, til Thun, til Unterwalden og til Uri &c. Markgreve til Burgau, Helmgart, Graubünden, Steyr, og den Karpatiske Marsk &c. Greve udi Cerdagne, Krain, Namur, Seeland, Tripolis, Vaud, Zug og Zutphen &c. Pontifex Maximus, Pius Felix Invictus, Fidei defensor, Folkets Fader, Menneskehedens Beskytter.Category:Palatinatet Category:Laurentius Category:Regent Category:Adelig Category:Imperiet Category:Den Gamle Verden Category:Kejserlige Fyrster Category:Kejser af Imperiet Category:Kejserlige Kurfyrster